Kamen Rider Elementia: Speed of the Endless Void
by Azure Skylark
Summary: Louise Francoise, a 16-year-old student, who is bullied as the Zero, summons her familiar during the second-year springtime familiar-summoning ritual, but what she gets is a human, barely older than her. However, this human isn't what he seems to be. Who is this boy, and how does he wield the thing? Welcome to Kamen Rider Elementia! Part 1 of Book 1 in the Elementian Chronicles!
1. B1C1: Rays of the Shining Sun

**Hey, ZoeyZeffrey here! Welcome to Kamen Rider Elementia: Ruler of the Infinite Elements Chapter 1! I'll label this chapter as Rays of the Shining Sun, for my own reasons. Summary of this chapter:**

**Louise Francoise, a 16-year-old student, who is bullied as the Zero, summons her familiar during the second-year springtime familiar-summoning ritual, but what she gets is a human, barely older than her. However, this human isn't what he seems to be. Who is this boy, and how does he wield the thing?**

_**[ZOEY'S P.O.V]**_

Hi, my name is Zoey Zeffrey, and I am your normal 16-year-old living in America, who is a bit of a sort of an 'otaku' when it comes to Kamen Rider. I watch Kamen Rider often, and I had been sketching one, in hopes that I would become one, sometime in the future. However, I knew that this was nearly impossible, because Kamen Riders are just legends on the television, and they would not exist in reality like this. Today, I had heard that there was going to be the first day of one of the biggest exhibitions in America. I wasn't a bit amused when I heard the news, until they mentioned the fact that there was a section mainly for Kamen Rider. I was shocked, and I immediately got a shower and dressed to go to the event. Once I had dressed up, my attire made me look like Issei Hyoudou from High School DxD, and I'm not surprised. I took a small backpack containing the sketchbook which I drew my Rider belt, Memories and Switches in, and a few of Wizard's rings and on my back, held a sword which was long enough to look like a mega machine. I'm lucky that my sword was made by myself, because it looked like a beast, which made me smile. However, in five minutes, everything would turn my life upside down.

_**[THIRD PERSON P.O.V]**_

Meanwhile, in another side of the universe, a dim, orange sun and the chirping of birds signaled the dawn of another day, or at least that was what it seems to be. However, it wasn't just a normal day for anybody today. Today marked the day of the familiar-summoning ritual for the second-year students. Every year, on a certain day, the second-year mages-in-training would do a ritual to summon their familiars, which would be considered their life partners. In the rays of dawn, a certain girl woke up and got ready for the ritual. This girl's name is Louise Francoise, nicknamed Louise the Zero. Her runic name 'Zero' means 'zero compatibility in any of the four elemental magic'. Another interesting to note about her, is that she is famous for her big and destructive explosions, and the fact that she's a prodigy in everything OTHER than magic.

As she walked slowly to the great hall for breakfast, she heard people whispering around her, "What would Zero get?" If this was her first time hearing those words, she'd blow up in anger, but she's heard those words before, so she immediately went to the hall without giving a damn about the conversations around her. However, one of these people seemed to be irritating her. Kirche, a fire mage seemed to be one of her enemies. Those two go back a long way, starting from their ancestors (long rivalry). I wonder what happened to them.

Then, all of the second-year students were instructed to head to the giant compound, where the ritual symbols were clearly visible. And so began the familiar-summoning ritual. After a full hour of walking around the compound, being insulted by Kirche and dozing off, it was finally her turn to do the familiar-summoning ritual. Everybody was laughing and smiling when Louise stepped onto the pentagram symbol to start the ritual.

_**[ZOEY'S P.O.V]**_

On my way there, all of a sudden, a green portal with the symbol of a pentagon and a star on it began appearing right in front of my very eyes. I was just about surprised and shocked at the same time, because this was a little unexpected. In all of my 16 years, I have never seen that portal before; much less even see one in front of my eyes. Other people, however, were unable to notice the thing, and I was a bit shocked at that point, but because I was the only one that could see it, I decided to be the curious person I am, and I decided to touch the portal, with hopes that I could get my hand out immediately. However, once I touched the portal, it completely sucked me in, and the portal closed a second after I was sucked into it. Now, I found myself in a land which only composed of void, which means darkness to the people who don't know. At least, I had my backpack and my mega sword on me.

Then, I heard words flow all around the pitch blackness, which began with Pentagon. What I heard was, "Pentagon of the Five Elements, I call from all over the universe, bless my prayers and summon forth my familiar!" Familiar, what does familiar mean? Then, I noticed a hole forming itself right under me, and I fell RIGHT into it, and to somewhere which I would not know about. I did the first thing that I thought of, and I immediately calmed down.

Then, I fell down on what seemed to be a very soft and green surface, as if it was grass. Then, I felt it, and I realized that it was actually grass. After that, when I felt my back, my backpack, a little bit heavier for some reason, and my sword, which felt like actual metal, was still there, which made me feel relieved. However, when I looked up, I was surprised by the twist that had occurred. I was on a symbol which was VERY similar to the one I had seen on the green portal, and there were people surrounding me. These people seemed like they were 16-year-olds, similar to my age. They were also wearing outfits which were not very familiar at all to me. They were wearing a black and white uniform, with skirts for the girls and pants for the boys (?) and they were wearing a cloak on the back, which was attached by the same symbol (why that symbol?), and it seemed to me that they were students, but not ones that I had seen.

Then, I realized that there was a girl wearing the same uniform standing right in front of me. The first thing I noticed was her pink hair, wait, pink hair?! Pink hair isn't common from whatever part of the world! The fact that she looked like Misha from Katawa Shoujo made me want to smile, but the fact she was holding a frown and something which magicians use, a wand made me tell myself not to smile. I immediately got up and I was able to understand their language, and the first insult to this girl I heard was, "Always, as expected from Louise the ZERO!" Everybody was laughing loudly, and I realized that the insult was thrown onto the pink-haired girl, who was now a bit humiliated. I immediately protected her, and I immediately threw a death glare onto everybody who was laughing. If looks could kill, in my opinion, they'd be burning like giant firecrackers waiting to explode, because they immediately went silent.

It all made sense to me. What 'familiar' meant was that a ritual was going on, and I was going to be a familiar of this pink-haired girl. I'd have to ask Louise what a 'familiar' has to do, in terms of duties. I immediately proceeded to tell Louise, "So, are you ready to finish the ritual? I bet that you'd not want to be humiliated in front of your 'familiar'. It's okay, I'm here, now finish the ritual." Everybody including Louise, except I was surprised by what I had just muttered, and I put a lot of thought into that sentence, to make sure I didn't look like a full idiot. She smiled, and began chanting, "Pentagon of the Five Elements, bless my prayers once again, and bless this man to be my familiar." What she did next only surprised me, because she immediately kissed me in the lips.

I was a little bit surprised at that, but I realized that she was sealing the 'contract?' I then noticed something forming on my left hand, on the back side of my palm. Apparently, it was in Norse, a language which I studied in class very often, so I understood what it meant. I kept silent for the time being, as a bald man wearing glasses and a robe, and holding a book immediately screamed, "Class dismissed!" Everybody flew away, and I was surprised with that, because, how could people fly? I thought for that for a while, as Louise walked away from the scene.

I was immediately stopped by the bald man, and he introduced himself, "I'm sorry for the sudden stop, but my name is Mr. Colbert. By any chance, could I look at the runes on your hand?" I replied, "Sure! By the way, it means, 'Gandalfr, God's Left Hand and Familiar of Void'." He was shocked, but he gathered his composure, and he looked at the rune and noted it in the book that he was holding with a quill and some ink. The question I was having was why he would be using and ink and quill, and not a ballpoint pen for noting down stuff. I immediately proceeded to follow Louise to wherever she was going, with my backpack and my sword on me.

When I reached Louise's room, I noticed that her room looked like it was handled by a prodigy. It made sense, because I figured out Louise is a prodigy in everything OTHER than magic. Her room was one of the cleanest rooms I had ever seen. Everything was in order, and in their respective slots, simple, tidy and efficient. Louise was asking herself, "Why did I get a familiar like him?! Can't I get a dragon or something?!" I thought to myself, and I shuddered at what Louise was thinking, that I was a piece of useless trash. I sat by the corner, as Louise sat at her desk, which was pretty far from me.

After hearing what she said, I immediately walked over to her and calmed her down, hugging her gently and saying, "It is okay, Louise. Just because I'm a human as your familiar, doesn't mean that I am the weakest one can get. Zero in your name, means zero to their face. It means that although you are called a Zero, that word could mean something else other than powerless." She looked at me and smiled, as she surprisingly hugged me back and said, "You know, that actually moved me. Thanks for your help, what's your name again?" Then, I introduced myself to her, "Sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Zoey Zeffrey, just call me Zoey." She chuckled and replied, "That's actually a good name, Zoey." I smiled back and I told her that I needed to check on my belongings. I had left them in the corner when I went to comfort Louise.

When I went to check on my sword and backpack, it noticeably looked different, and it felt a little heavier than the usual plastic and paper. First of all, I went over to the mega sword which had been previously on my back, and it was heavier than the one that I had made. The hand guard was now a shining red, and the blade was sparkling white, as though it was purely made out of light. I felt the blade, and it felt sharper and more dangerous. I then realized that the sword had changed into something more realistic and stronger, which made it heavier and more dangerous.

The backpack, however, was a little different in its own way. It looked the same, however it felt a little heavier than it was supposed to be, and when I tried shaking the thing, there was a jingling sound coming from the bag, as if the bag was full of shiny stuff. I immediately opened the zip and made everything fall out of the bag, and our reaction was a mixture of shock, surprise and confusion. There was now a sketchbook, a Rider Belt, one Memory, six Switches and a few Wizard Rings. I was the most shocked at the truth, at the fact that I now have a Rider belt. I stopped myself from acting like a fan girl really hard, and I told Louise that this was called a Rider belt.

I asked Louise whether I could go out for a minute as she regained her composure, and she replied, "Yes, but with my supervision." Well, this was going to be fun. I took my stuff and I went down into the courtyard where I was first summoned to, with Louise trailing behind me. As people were looking at me, backpack and mega sword on my back, I was surprised that nobody actually was shocked by that, even people who had and had not noticed it. Once we had arrived at the courtyard, we proceeded to find somewhere secluded and not known to public access. After finding a spot, I proceeded to take out my belt, the only Memory and one of my Switches as I placed the belt onto my waist.

The belt made a chain that surrounded my waist, and I smiled as I pressed the Memory, which made it scream, "Elemental!" I then pressed the memory, which made it scream, "Flame!" I then placed both switches into the two slots available on my Driver, and I screamed 'Henshin!' as I brought the Memory onto the Switch. Okay, if you want to know what I mean, let's place the Memory and the Switch side by side. Then, slide the Memory onto the Switch, pressing it, and there you go. I smiled, as I transformed into the new Kamen Rider Elementia, Ruler of the Infinite Elements. My armor was now a glowing red, which made it match the hand guard of my mega sword, and my mask now had the shape of the Fire, which marked Form Flame's appearance. The belt then muttered, **"Phase Element Form Flame!"** Louise, who was standing a few feet behind me, was obviously shocked at what she had seen.

I immediately decided to do a little bit of training and I tried swinging my sword, which I had now named the E-Calibur around; and it technically seemed to be something that _Ragnarok_ would wield. I played with it and my Flame form for a bit before de-transforming back into my civilian form. I brought Louise back to her room, and I told her to calm down before realizing that the moon had started to rise, and Louise told me, "Zoey? Can you do the laundry for me?" She then changed into her night gown, and I had no choice but to say yes. I then took the laundry basket that was full of similar-colored uniforms, and I searched around for a place to the laundry.

Laundry, the thing that I hate most, and my nightmare, and I say that because I don't prefer doing laundry, because, that's why we have laundry machines on Earth. Man, that's why you'll see me, walking around in circles if you have a very sharp sense of vision. Coincidentally, a maid who was doing her chores happened to suddenly bump into me. I noticed her and I told her, "Sorry for what happened just now. My name is Zoey. What is your name?" She replied, "I'm sorry. You must be Louise's familiar. My name is Siesta." Siesta means 'nap' in Spanish. I'm not surprised. I replied, "Word sure spreads fast when it comes to her, doesn't it? Can you show me around the Academy? My master, Louise, has asked me to do her laundry." She said sure, and I followed her to where she was going to.

Down the stairs, and into the cellars, we found ourselves at the laundry area. Siesta showed me the basics on how to do all of the stuff, and I found myself following her rules pretty often. After that was all settled, we hung the laundry, and to pass the time remaining in between then and the morning, we decided to go out onto the courtyard. I asked her whether she'd want to lie under the stars. She smiled and said yes. It was obvious that she really was happy for company. We lay under the stars for a while before falling asleep, her head on my arm. She smiled as she dozed off. I noticed that blonde-haired boy, who everybody calls Guiche, apparently flirting with a girl. I did not mind him as I fell asleep under the glowing stars.

The next morning, I immediately shot my eyes open as early as possible, and I immediately rushed to make sure that nothing from last night was noticeable. I immediately carried Siesta back to the maids' quarters, even though she was a bit heavy for me, and I grabbed the laundry and brought it up to Louise's room as quick as possible. I knew that if she knew what'd happened last night, she'd be real mad at this revelation, and she'd probably whip me, because I saw a few whips lying around her room earlier on. Once I reached her room, I noticed that she was still sleeping, even though it was long since sunrise. I frowned when I realized the fact that she was a long sleeper, I tried waking her up gently, but to no avail. So, the first thing I did was to scream in her ear, and that did the trick, as she woke up and called me by my name, 'Zoey', and not by the term, 'familiar'. What became another problem after that was when she took her uniform. Once she had taken her uniform from her cupboard, she asked me to 'dress her'. I was a little bit shocked, and I tried to argue with that statement, but Louise replied by telling me, "A familiar must follow its master's orders." I gulped at that statement, and I had no choice but to dress her up, and it felt weird at the slightest, but another part of my mind told me that it felt good. I told that part, "Nope!"

Once I had dressed her up, we proceeded to go to the great hall, or what she calls it, for breakfast, but I was immediately stopped by Siesta, who told me that 'familiars and commoners aren't allowed to enter the great hall'. I frowned at that statement, because I was hungry as hell, but Siesta told me that I could come to the kitchen to get some food, and a big grin went onto my face, as I followed her to the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen, I met Sir Marteau, who was thankful of me for taking care of Siesta. I blushed a little at that statement, and he proceeded to make a hearty breakfast, which was bacon and eggs. I gobbled my way through it in no time, and I gave my thanks to the man. He was a very nice man at heart. I also talked to a few of the other maids, before deciding to take a walk around the Academy for a few minutes, to get some of the surroundings into my head. After the long but refreshing walk, I realized that I was so bored, and there were no video games to play, which only made it even worse. I went over and asked Siesta if she needed any help in anything, and she said that she could use some help in serving deserts to the students. I said yes, because I was bored and all.

Now, I seriously regret taking that offer, because the replies I got mainly consisted of ignorance and 'fuck you'. I seriously felt pissed after what had happened, but I kept my cool and I continued serving the treats to the nobles and their familiars. When I had reached one of the tables, I noticed a glass bottle containing a liquid of some sort dropping from the table. I did what I'd normally do, and I picked it up and I placed it back on the table. However, what surprised me was me seeing the same blonde-haired boy, this time with another girl. WHAT?!

**Hey, ZoeyZeffrey here once again! Welcome, once again to my new story, Kamen Rider Elementia: Ruler of the Infinite Elements! To anybody who has seen my stories before, this is version 2.0 or a reboot of my old story Kamen Rider Elementia. I promise that it will be better for this story, I swear!**

**Okay, now we'll move on to my favorite part, character descriptions:**

**Zoey Zeffrey:  
The wielder of the Elementian Driver, with an alias of Kamen Rider Elementia, Ruler of the Infinite Elements. In this chapter, he has only shown his Flame abilities and his other abilities are yet to be known, and he is also the familiar of Louise Francoise, and the legendary Gandalfr, wielding his own weapon, the E-Calibur.**

**Louise Francoise:  
Master of Zoey Zeffrey, and also known as the Zero by many, due to her lack in any of the four elemental affinities. This, however, is due to her elemental affinity being void, a type of magic last seen during the Founder's time, which was a long time ago. She is the daughter of the Vallière family, one of the most influential families in Halkeginia.**

**Siesta:  
One of the maids who work at the Magic Academy of Tristain in Halkeginia. She lives in the village of Tarbes, and she is one of Zoey's closest friends. Her past is actually a little different from the others, because her great-grandfather is actually a Japanese soldier during World War II who has been rumored to come into Halkeginia during that time.**

**That's all, I guess, for now. Be prepared for the next chapter, Faith Duel! I'll give a very simple summary of the next chapter:**

**Louise's familiar puts up a fight with Guiche de Gramont, a dot-class earth mage, after trying to point out his mistakes in full. Will her familiar, Zoey, win the duel with his new-found powers as Kamen Rider Elementia, or will the tables be turned, and see him begging for forgiveness from the blonde-haired fool? Find out in Kamen Rider Elementia: Ruler of the Infinite Elements Chapter 2!**

**And so, that's all from me, ZoeyZeffrey out!**


	2. B1C2: Twister of the Foolish Rock

**Hey, ZoeyZeffrey here again! Welcome back to Kamen Rider Elementia: Ruler of the Infinite Elements Chapter 2! I'm labeling this chapter as Twister of the Foolish Rock, because this chapter will revolve around the duel between the familiar of Louise Francoise, Zoey, and Guiche de Gramont, a dot-class earth-mage, with an unexpected twist. You'll know why soon. Summary:**

**Louise's familiar puts up a fight with Guiche de Gramont, a dot-class earth mage, after trying to point out his mistakes in full. Will her familiar, Zoey, win the duel with his new-found powers as Kamen Rider Elementia, or will the tables be turned, and see him begging for forgiveness from the blonde-haired fool?**

**Anyway, here we go!**

_**[ZOEY'S P.O.V]**_

Two-timing was against the law, where ever you are from, and I saw this guy talking to a different girl than the one from last night. My senses told me that something was off about the whole situation unfolding in front of me, because the two girls surely know that they both flirted on this blonde-haired freak, at least once, for some random reason I don't know. I looked at him, who was talking to the girl, and I realized that I think I knew the girl from last night's scene. How I knew was because of some fact that I learned from Louise, and the fact that I bothered listening as the blonde-haired guy was flirting with that girl. Her name was Katie, a name which I immediately picked up, and she was a first-year student, because of the coat that she was wearing.

According to a bit of talking from Louise, students can be differentiated by the color of the coat that they wear during class. First-years, second-years and third-years all wear different coats to class, so yeah, you know the drill about the stuff. I then proceeded to do one of the most critical things that I had to do, which was to scream at him, "You! Weren't you the one who was flirting with that other girl last night, the one who goes by the name of Katie?" The blonde-haired girl standing beside him from just now was shocked and she glared at him daggers to make sure that what I was saying was all just a lie and that he was innocent. The reaction I got from the crowd was no different. People were staring daggers at the boy, who they called Guiche, making sure that the same thing was thought. Then, all of a sudden, the same blonde-haired girl, Katie, came up from the crowd, holding what seemed like a tray in her hand. I looked at the contents of the bowl on the tray, and I was surprised to see that there was a soufflé in the bowl.

However, when the two girls noticed each other, the reactions on their faces was something I had not seen before; a mixture of anger, sadness and technically every negative emotion that I have ever known. Then, what I saw was relatively new to me, and to the whole crowd's shock. The two girls slapped him on the cheeks, one on one, and the girls cried as they left the scene, leaving a shocked and surprised Guiche. He then proceeded to stand up, and he glared at me, as I was looking at him with a smile. He then screamed, "You! You are the one who made the two young girls! Traitor, I challenge you to a duel at the Vestri Court, in THIRTY MINUTES!" He then left the scene, with his smirk not being noticed, and the crowd started questioning themselves with questions like 'Who's going to win?' and 'Must definitely be Guiche!' I started thinking, as Louise came up to me, screaming, "Zoey! What are you doing?! You'll definitely be dead by the mage!" I then looked at her and I reassured her as I said, "It's okay. We're wielders of the trump card, remember?" She then immediately realized the fact that I had the Elementian Driver and I would be able to defeat Guiche in no time. She then smiled and told me to go to the Vestri Court, guiding me along the way.

Along the way, Louise told me that she wanted me to make a driver for her as well, because she told me that she was labeled as the Zero by many for her incompatibility in magic, like I mean, all four of the magic, and that her magic chants always end up in explosions. Okay, I can guess that's why I heard a freaking loud explosion in the morning just now, like a few hours ago. Again, I reassured her and I told her that I'd do it after defeating Guiche, and making him look like a little son of a bitch. Truth be told, I forgot to tell her that I had heard that fact billions and billions of times. When I reached the Vestri Court, I wasn't surprised by what I saw. I saw Guiche standing on a courtyard, because it is a Court, and there were people around the court, watching to see who would win. However, I wondered how people were not curious about the sword on my back, the E-Calibur, and I proceeded to step on the duel grounds. That was when Guiche suddenly claimed, "I am Guiche de Gramont, son of General Gramont, king of wars. It's time for you to throw your pride and cower in fear!" I looked at him with a look which would be familiar to my friends and I screamed, "Hah! I've seen bitches like you, boasting with all of your might, but when they try to fight,"

I then continued to scream, "They die, so you don't have a chance!" He looked at me with disbelief and continued, "You're still going to be no match for the monstrous beings that I have, waiting to tear your flesh apart, bit by bit!" I looked at him, with the smirk still on my face. He then held the rose that he had on his belt, for some reason I don't know why, and he took off the petals, and placed them on the floor, one by one, in a straight line. What questions me was that, why was he using a rose? He's not going to fight me with flower power, is he? He then screamed some random chant, and a few warriors started emerging from the ground. Ah, so that was why nobody was scared of the sword that was on my back, for they thought this Guiche had the upper hand. From what I know, it looks like I'm weak with only the sword, but trust me, when I wield the belt, they'll be shocked. I then let the monsters form into Guiche's new 'army', and he said, "Tear the fool's flesh to bits, my Valkyries!" The things then started running towards me, but I was able to block their strikes with the sword in my hand. I then retreated to the back, and I took out the belt to transform, for the second time. People were starting to think that I was crazy, and I was able to tell that fact, because they were looking at me in the weirdest way possible. When I was finally able to see Louise, I noticed that she was the only person that had a smile on her face, and she nodded at me, telling me to transform now.

I then placed the belt on my waist, letting it form around my waist, and I got ready to transform by taking out the Elemental Memory and the Flame Switch. I threw them in the air, and I grabbed them as I pressed both of them, letting them scream, 'Elemental!' and 'Flame!'. I then kept the smirk on my face, as I placed the Memory and the Switch into the respective slots. I then said my favorite quote of all time, 'Henshin!' as I brought the Memory onto the Switch to transform, for the second time, into Kamen Rider Elementia. Specks of flames began forming around me, as they started forming the bright and dark red armor of Form Flame, and I kept the same smirk on my face, as I finally transformed into Kamen Rider Elementia once again. The crowd's reactions were priceless; a mixture of surprise, shock and curiosity. I looked at him behind the mask, and I screamed, "I am Kamen Rider Elementia, Ruler of the Infinite Elements! Hide yourself away!" He looked at me in disbelief and he screamed, "Valkyries, destroy him!" The Valkyries then charged at me, with their swords in hand, but I was able to punch the crap out of them with my Flame Form abilities. However, I had finally realized that Form Flame was stronger than I had first tried. Whenever I tried punching any of the Valkyries, my fists started letting flames form around it, which meant fiery fists, something that I really fan girl over often.

Furthermore, my sword was affected by the form's abilities, so if I was in Form Flame, the sword would have fiery abilities, something that I also really adore. I then used my sword to destroy the Valkyries one by one, because, you know, for me, sword-fighting is better than ordinary regular fighting, because for well, reasons. The Valkyries, I noticed, were very weak, and hollow, until I realized the fact that, Guiche had very limited magic reserves, which meant that, if he wanted to swarm me, then his Valkyries would have to be kept to the minimum for his sake, to make sure he doesn't faint. I used it to his advantage, and I kept on punching the fuck out of the Valkyries, making sure none of them survived the attack. After a while of me punching the hell out of the Valkyries, there was only one left remaining. I finally felt happy, because Guiche had kept summoning his Valkyries over and over again, trying to literally rip my flesh from my body.

I had finally been saving this attack for the final Valkyrie, when all of a sudden, a cloaked figure walked onto the court clapping his hands, with a smirk on the person's face. I was curious at who the person was, and I rushed towards him, but then, I was thrown back by a mysterious force, and it was really mysterious to any of us, except the man in front of us. He then exclaimed at me, "Wielder of the Elementian Driver, Zoey Zeffrey, I challenge you to a duel!" Guiche then looked at the man, in disbelief, and he screamed, "No! This is my duel!" How I knew that the person in front of us was a male, was because of the tone of his voice. I then looked at the man standing in front of me, only smile exposed, and I told him, "I will accept your duel, but on one condition; I want you to show me your face!" The crowd then looked at me as if I were crazy, but the man smiled, and he said, "Yes, I will."

He then removed the part of the cloak that was covering his face, and below that part, showed his true form, somebody that completely shocked me. He then smiled and told, "Yes, it is me, Zoey. I'm Daichi, do you remember, Airumi's onii-chan?" I gasped and I rushed towards him, in Form Flame, but the force repelling against me was too strong and I fell back, and I left myself speechless as he took out something which looked like a Rider Belt. Don't tell me, that he is a Kamen Rider, what he meant by Riders being evil, and he placed it on his waist. The Driver, it looks so familiar, until I realized about the Sengoku Driver. No, it can't be, is he using a Gaim rider thing?! He then took out a new Lockseed unfamiliar to me, and it screamed, "Disaster!" Nothing appeared, but then I noticed he had two Lockseed slots, as he pulled out another one, and he let the Lockseed scream, "Volcano!" Two figures appeared from zippers appearing in the sky, one showing a disaster symbol and one showing a volcano appeared, and the two icons fused together, then as Daichi placed them on the slots, he pressed both Lockseeds.

The belt then screamed, "Form Volcano!" The fused figure/thing fell on him, as he transformed the way Gaim did. The volcano figure wrapped itself around Daichi's body and turned itself into his armor. The end product was a bit more than surprising, because it looked like a living nightmare to everybody except me, because I knew Riders that were worse than what Daichi had become, Kamen Rider Disaster. So, this was the Kamen Rider that I dreaded. But how, did it manifest into Daichi's body and let him be the user of this Driver? I shook the thoughts off, as I prepared to punch him, as Form Flame, once again. I noticed that the repelling force's aura had worn off, and that was the chance I took to punch him. However, I realized that I was way weaker than him when my punches hit him, because he easily shook them off and punched me back with no mercy.

I took out the E-Calibur and I started striking and slashing him with the E-Calibur, now enchanted with flame, and the sword was able to do damage to the now standing Daichi, but however, the attacks proved worthless, as they dealt too little damage to him, and he smiled, asking, "Really? Is that all you got?" I was shocked the most, and the whole crowd started gasping in shock. I then walked back a little, still shocked, and I then realized that I had four switches, and I had only used the Flame one, and I took out a different Switch, and this one, for a change, was bright and calm blue in color, which made me want to smile. I then replaced the Flame Switch with the bright blue Switch, and I brought the Memory onto the Switch, making me switch form for the first time. Specks of water started appearing around me, and I switched into this new form, which was blue color in terms of armor.

The belt then screamed, **"Phase Element Form Water!"** I then smiled, and I knew a way to defeat Daichi now. I then told, "Come at me, Daichi. There's no way you'll defeat me!" He then looked at me, behind the mask, and he started to charge at me, pretty confident that he was going to defeat me. I knew that fire's weakness was water, and that if Daichi was in Form Volcano, a fire-typed form, water would work on him. I then kept my guard up as Daichi hit me straight in the chest, making sure that the attack would faze me, by at least one bit. I smiled, and I immediately kept on punching Daichi making sure he could not bring his guard up at all. I kept my eyes focused on the enemy instead of wandering away to the crowd. I looked at Daichi and I kept the small smile on my face, while at the same time, focusing on punching the fuck out of him.

A few minutes later, I finally noticed that he was now tired and all, and that his punches were starting to become weaker and weaker, and I smirked behind the mask. I looked at him as I walked towards him, after repelling him back at the edge of the court. I then said, "Run! I want to see you stronger, you measly asshole!" He looked at me with anger, but with a smile, and he walked away from the scene, leaving everybody shocked and surprised. I then noticed that Louise was the only one smiling at me out of everybody in the crowd, and I then asked loud, "Change of topic. Where the hell is the brat, Guiche? I would sure love to give him a beating of his life!" He then walked out, as he screamed, "I yield! I yield!" So this is how the magi of Halkeginia are. Weak and pathetic, but it doesn't always apply to every mage. Like Louise, for example. She does look weak on the outside, but I can sense her fierce and strong side inside of her. She just needs that right training to help in such stuff.

I then screamed, "Say sorry to the girls you cheated on, or by Lucifer, I'll take away what makes you a man!" The boy, named Guiche, gasped, and ran away, begging for forgiveness from the two girls he cheated on. Well, one of the daily problems are over. I noticed Louise running towards me from the gasping crowd, and she grabbed my hand as she brought me to her room. Well, it looks like I had some explaining, perhaps, to do. When we reached her room, she immediately locked the door, and asked, "Well, for one thing, you've proven yourself to me." She then smiled and continued, "You proved that I wasn't just a Zero to all. Thank you, Zoey." She then hugged me, and I smiled back and I told her, "Louise, I know why you make explosions." She looked at me and gasped, saying something like, 'Why?' I then took a seat on her bed and I explained, "I remember hearing at sometime that there were five types of mages; fire, earth, air, water and **VOID**. You don't have any power in the first four, which could make you a **VOID** mage. I also read in one of those books that the familiars of void mages were supposed to be humans, and that were only four types of runes that would be engraved, Gandalfr, which is similar to the runes on my hand, Lifdrasir, Miodaitnir and Windalfr." She gasped, and I continued, "The reason why Brimir, the founder, can do all types of magic, is because, their kind can do all types of magic, just not combine them." She smiled, and asked, "Can you train me, with a Driver? Please..." I shrugged, saying yes, and I told, "Why don't we get started with the belt? I could make a weapon for you at the same time." She smiled, and she screamed, "YES!"

**Hey, ZoeyZeffrey here! Here's the second chapter, just like you asked! Sorry for being late and all!**

**Okay, now we'll move on to my always favorite part, character descriptions:**

**Guiche de Gramont:  
A dot-level earth mage, who is the son of one of the best generals, Sir Gramont. He is also a playboy and a two-timer, for it was seen that he's flirted on too many girls. went into a duel with Zoey, but lost by the powers of Form Flame.**

**Daichi:  
Onii-chan of Airumi, a friend of Zoey Zeffrey. How the Disaster Driver came into contact with him is unknown for now, for that he's been hiding forever. His information is still unknown, for is Zoey hiding something about him?**

**That's all, I guess, for now. Be prepared for the next chapter, Future of the Unbeknownst Swordplay! I'll give a very simple summary of the next chapter:**

**Zoey and Louise begin working on the newest Driver in play, with its name still unknown and all. And when Zoey hears of this new in-play Familiar exhibition, and it seems that one of the details that has struck him, is that the Princess of Tristain, Henrietta, is coming! Oh shit, does he have a crush on the Princess, even though he's never met her? And how will he react when somebody comes back from his past? Is it friend or foe this time? Find out in Kamen Rider Elementia Chapter 3, Future of the Unbeknownst Swordplay!**

**And so, that's all from me, ZoeyZeffrey out!**


	3. B1C3: Future of Unbeknownst Swordplay

**Hey, ZoeyZeffrey here again! ****Welcome back to Kamen Rider Elementia: Ruler of the Infinite Elements Chapter 3: Future of the Unbeknownst Swordplay! Summary:**

**Zoey and Louise begin working on the newest Driver in play, with its name still unknown and all. And when Zoey hears of this new in-play Familiar exhibition, and it seems that one of the details that has struck him, is that the Princess of Tristain, Henrietta, is coming! Oh shit, does he have a crush on the Princess, even though he's never met her? And how will he react when somebody comes back from his past? Is it friend or foe this time?**

**Anyway, here we go!**

_**[ZOEY'S P.O.V]**_

Now, after a full day of rest, we were finally ready to start working on the driver that Louise and I were talking about. That night, as I was sleeping on the rooftops of one of the towers, I was dreaming out the plans of the driver that I was planning to create, because the Driver I made was quite old already; about a month old, and I was going to make a new one this time around, with no certain theme for Louise, because, well, there were a lot of themes to choose from, but as I was thinking, one thought crossed my mind. If Louise was a Void mage, wouldn't it be smart enough to make a belt based off the Void theme? That'd be nice! I then decided to stick with the Void theme, and still in my sleep, I decided to sketch out a weapon in my head.

When I woke, I took a shower, well, in Louise's bathroom, without her knowing, and I kept the same pair of clothes on, since well, I don't have any other clothes, and all, so later I thought of asking Louise on whether we could go shopping or something. I then took out the sketchbook that I had kept in my backpack, which I stored in the corner of the room, away from sight. I then realized that I could use the quill and ink alternative to the pens, which I had in minimal amounts. I then woke Louise up by the usual method that I used last night; screaming in her ear, which did the trick again, like yesterday. I told Louise that we were going to draw that Driver out, and she mentioned that, today was Void Day, the day which masters get to bond with their familiars, and she smiled as she changed into her casual set of clothes, and I placed the sketchbook on her table, as we started sketching out the new Driver.

_**[THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V] [FLASHBACK]**_

During Zoey's fight against the man they called Daichi, three figures were watching from the windows from one room at the main tower; the headmaster's office. An old man, a tiny mouse, and a young green-haired woman looked out of the window onto the battle that was commencing between the two. Suddenly, Professor Colbert barged into the room, carrying a thick book, screaming, "Headmaster Osmond! I think there's big news about this strange familiar, Zoey." Osmond then said, "Well, he actually can put up his own against the strange man that appeared, even though the man is strong as hell." Colbert then took out a book and opened to a certain page, saying, "Here, look at these Gandalfr runes. They're the exact same of the runes on Zoey's hands!" Osmond smiled, and he continued, "Let's see what he can do."

_**[ZOEY'S P.O.V]**_

I spent quite a while sketching the Driver with Louise, because she was actually a little bit picky, like, really picky. In the end, I had to really shut her up because she was starting to get a little, or maybe, _**VERY ANNOYING**_. Well, after that pain, the Driver had been completed, and we started on Louise's new signature weapon. Well, according to the theme, the main colors that we were going to use were black, purple and all of its many other shades, because, well, Void has relation to the colors black and purple, you know. The weapon's design and drawing took minimal time, because I had already planned it out, and I colored both equipment quickly, without Louise bothering me this time, surprisingly. I found that for a fact, after I built the machines required for the Void Driver, that, the backpack I was using, was where the sketchbook had to be placed in, in order to make the items come out. I quickly threw it in, and the magic happened, which made a small but very bright glow from it. I smiled, and then I opened the backpack, which I saw the sketchbook, the sword, which she wants to call the V-Calibur, based off of mine, the Void Driver, a Memory, and a few switches, with something new in it. I took it out, and I put whatever was crucial on the table, and left the rest at the corner.

I then began explaining the concept of the driver to Louise, and I started, "Okay, here's the deal. There's these Switches, the Void Memory, and the reactor forma. You see the three slots over there? Here's how you transform," I took the Driver and placed it on Louise's hips, and I gave her the Memory, one of the Switches, and the reactor forma, saying, "First you place the Switch on your right, the Memory in the middle, and the reactor forma at your left. Then, just say, 'Henshin'. Got it?" She nodded, and we went out into the same place where I first transformed. She slowly inserted the tools, one by one, into the Driver, and once the final tool had been inserted, she said, 'Henshin'. Then, the magic happened, and the armor started forming around her. I smiled, and I said, "You can do it, Louise!" She smiled, as the final bits of armor took their place on her body. In her place was now a new Kamen Rider, one with black and purple streaks going everywhere.

The belt then screamed, "**TransVoid Version Slasher!"** We both smiled, and I transformed into Kamen Rider Elementia for the third time, this time taking the yellow switch I had, and I placed it into the slots, and I transformed into another new form, this time, with yellow armor instead. The belt screamed, **"Phase Element Form Land!"** Heh, this time, it is something earth-based, which seems good to me. I then went into a few sparring rounds with Louise instead so that we could test out our abilities, and through me guiding Louise on how to fight, she was able to fight me one-on-one in hand-to-hand combat without losing. Wow, Louise does know how to fight and all after me training her. After de-transforming, I then left early, and I kind of let Louise trail behind me, as we talked about a few things. You know, things wouldn't be bad between the two of us, right? Then, I noticed a girl walking around, following her master, and they both were wearing glasses, something which made me feel like I knew the two, but I shrugged the thought off, as I brought Louise back to her room. Night fell again, and Louise changed into her nightgown and went to sleep, expecting me to wash the laundry.

I was like, "You serious about this, Louise? Are you always going to be that lazy?" I kept that thought to myself, and I left the laundry in her room, as I went to the roof of the tower. I then noticed that Siesta had come up to the roof, and we decided to have small talk about a few things. Siesta, however, brought up two things which caught me. She asked me, "Hey, Zoey. You've heard about the Familiar Exhibition coming near, right?" I then answered, "Familiar Exhibition? Never heard of it." She continued, "Well. you're still new here, so yeah. The Familiar Exhibition is an exhibition, where a master and familiar will present an act of their choice. I heard the Princess of Tristain, Princess Henrietta is coming for this one!" I remember hearing of the Princess before. In the library, when I was reading a few books, I remember reading about the Princess in one of those books, which wrote of her as a fine lady. Hmm, fine lady. That's when I realized I, somehow, had a crush on the Princess. That's weird and jacked up, especially considering the fact that I'm just a measly commoner in this world.

The second part, was more shocking than the first one, because Siesta told me, "Have you heard of the other familiar, the one with the glasses?" Wait, I then replied, "Yeah. I've seen that person before. Master and familiar, both wearing glasses. You know them? What are their names?" She then replied, with accent, "If I can remember, Dell as master, and Airumi as familiar." Wait, Airumi and Dell are in Halkeginia?! How is this even possible?! I then asked her, "Where have you last seen the two?! I know them..." She looked at me in surprise, and asked, 'I saw them at the kitchen quarters a few seconds ago. How do you know them?" I then hurried with my Driver, telling, "I'll tell you later. I need to go see them." I then ran down to the kitchen quarters as fast as I could, as thoughts started racing in my mind. How were the two of them here? And how will they react when they know of the fact that I'm here?

_**[AIRUMI'S P.O.V]**_

I woke up pretty early today, and since today was a weekend, I decided to sleep in a little bit, and then, when I was fully awake, I decided to open up Dell, and start up doing some AMVs, because I have a YouTube channel, and one of my subscribers asked me to do an AMV on a new song. I found myself sprawled on the bed, using Dell, wearing my sweater, when suddenly, an orb fell into my hand. I was pretty confused by what that orb was, and when I turned around to see if there was anybody behind me, the orb cracked, and a backpack wrapped itself onto my back. I was shocked, and a portal appeared, with a green star on it, sucking me and Dell into it.

Later, I woke up, finding myself in a desolated area, somewhere on a patch of grass. Wait, how did I find myself on grass? I then realized that I was in a plains area, and away from anywhere. I looked around me, and I found Dell beside me, now as a human, which surprised me. He was wearing glasses, just like me, but he was wearing a black robe, maybe because his color was black, and he looked at me, smiling. I then smiled back, then I felt something weird on my body. Runes, written in a language only Zoey ever knows in school. Shit, I hope he's here or so. I then walked out of the area, following Dell, and I was lucky that nobody was around at that time, possibly because it was already evening time.

The two of us were able to meet a few maids, who recognized us as, 'people similar to a person they've met'. Wait, they've met someone from Earth, like us? We were able to understand their language, and we asked for directions to the kitchens, to get some food. They were kind-hearted enough to give directions, and by the time we reached the kitchens, it was already nightfall, and we noticed the fact that there were two moons in the sky. Wait, why is there two moons, one blue and one pink? I shrugged the thought as we entered the kitchens, and we met the maids and cooks there.

All of a sudden, a person or thing started knocking on the door slowly, as we were eating once the head chef, Marteau, cooked some food for us. I noticed the door wasn't locked, and one of the chefs said, "Come in, whoever it is." Wait, what is the backpack on my back? I just realized about that, and I almost forgot about it. Well, that didn't matter to me when the door opened to a boy wearing a suit, with a sword on his back, and the same backpack as mine, having similar runes as mine. He then muttered, "Airumi? It's you, isn't it?" I then looked at him, as he brought his face up to my level, and I saw him as Zoey. He, he was here all along?

_**[ZOEY'S P.O.V]**_

I then smiled, as I saw Airumi holding a reaction which consisted of shock, surprise and joy. She then got up, backpack on her back, and she ran towards me and hugged me, saying, "Zoey. I knew that I wouldn't be alone in this place, with nobody from home here." I smiled, and I then realized that almost everybody was looking at me, and I smiled as I let go, and she walked back to the table, and she continued eating, as the rest minded their own business. I then asked Airumi, "Listen, Airumi. There's some things that I need to talk to you about after you eat. Find me at the top of the Void tower, once you're done." I then simply left the scene, as Airumi was sipping the last of her soup.

A few minutes later, I found myself on the top of the tower once again, with full peace and quiet, and I took out the Driver and held it in my hands, as I thought a few things about the current situation. How did Airumi find herself here? And, how is Dell human? I then noticed Airumi reaching the top, and I smiled at her, and she asked me, "Okay. There were some things that you wanted to tell me. Now, speak away." I then looked at her in concern, and I started with, "First of all, to your shock, Daichi is here. I don't know how and why he's here, but he's here, in this place, called Halkeginia, and he is purely evil, hell-bent on killing me." She looked at me in pure shock and stress, and she asked, "You sure about this? It seems like a lie to me." I clarified my statement by stating, "Well, I dueled with him earlier on, and he really hit me really hard in the face. Watch out, Airumi. I'm scared he's going to target you, once he knows that you're here." She gulped when I said that, and she told me, "Well, I'll believe you for now. Now, what else is there?" I then continued, "I have that backpack. Could you try giving that backpack to me?" She then passed the bag to me, and I opened the backpack.

I then shook the bag, dropping its contents, and I saw a different Driver, and a few Lockseeds scattered, but there were only two Lockseeds, and their names were so unknown to me. A piece of crystal then fell out, and when it hit the ground, it extended into a sword, all crystal and such, and then it broke. Well, goddamnit. I looked at her in disbelief, and she replied, "What? This backpack extended onto my back before I was sucked into the portal here with Dell." I looked at her, and I told her, "We'll talk about this gear in a minute. For now, let's talk about the Familiar Exhibition." She then asked me, "Familiar Exhibition?" I then held myself from face-palming myself, and I told her, "Well, the Familiar Exhibition is well, an exhibition. Masters, with their familiars, are required to perform an act of their choice. The winner, well, wins the exhibition." She looked at me and asked, "So, well?" I then replied, "Its coming in a few days, so I was thinking, now, we could work together for the exhibition, and we could use these new Drivers that we have. But first, tomorrow morning I need to buy a new sword." She nodded, and I noticed the runes on her hands, and I asked her, "Gandalfr? Wait, why are the runes on your hand similar to mine?"

I then showed her the runes on my hand, and she replied, "Yeah. For now, we should get some rest. You have some money, right, so we have to go out early without your or my master noticing the situation." Yeah, I told her, and we laid on the tower, looking at the starry sky and the two moons, wait, two moons?! Meh, I'll think about that later. For now, sleep will be the number one priority. The next morning, I woke me and Airumi up pretty early, and I knew that today was going to be rest day, and Louise told me she was going to go and train alone, for some reason I did not know, and Airumi told me that Dell was sleeping soundly, and he sleeps often, just like her, and I sighed in relief, and we proceeded to go by horse to the market, after asking for directions from a few of the maids, including Siesta, who gave us every precise direction.

A few minutes and scenery-admiring time later, we found ourselves at the market in Tristain. The market was relatively small for a big market, but the stalls sold very good items, and I proceeded to look for the blacksmith's shop with Airumi's help. A few seconds later, I found the blacksmith's shop as I had a bit of money, but not enough for a very expensive weapon. Even though I have the E-Calibur, which I left in my room, dual-wielding seemed like a very good thing to do for me, because fighting with two swords is better than fighting with one sword.

When we entered the blacksmith's shop, we were met with a face, definitely unfamiliar to us, asking, "Why are you two here, fine people?" I answered, "Well, we came here for a sword, or a weapon of the sort. Do you have any?" He then took out a sword made out of gold, and said, "Well, this one costs about thirty thousand ecu." Woah, that's way more than we can handle. I then rejected the offer, as I asked, "Well, could we have the cheapest sword there is in this shop?"

Suddenly, a voice came from a nearby barrel in the shop, saying, "Well, you could pick me for an example, of course." Wait, what? There is a damn talking sword in this shop?! I held my decision to scream, and I asked, "Well, could I have that sword then? That seems like a good sword for my friend over here?" He then threw me the sword, as he demanded 100 ecu for the sword, and I gave it to him, and we decided to go back to the Academy so we could play around with this sword.

**So there we have it! Chapter 3 is finally done! The short gap is to make up for the one month gap I made between the first and second chapters! Also, I have a friend helping me on this story, and the user's name is Ayachi Hayaka, who is my friend in FanFiction, and in real life.**

**Okay, so here we come, to the new character descriptions:**

**Airumi Elisabeth Kimi:  
A close friend of Zoey, and wielder of the Magica Driver. She is Kamen Rider Magica, wielder of the ultimate magic, and her onii-chan is one of the villains of this series, Daichi. Why is Zoey hiding everything about his past? There surely must be something to this, right?**

**Dell-kun:  
On Earth, he's Airumi's laptop, but in Halkeginia, he's Airumi's master. One of his common habits is sleeping, which makes him similar in some way to Louise, even to the fact that he is a void mage now, just like Louise. The only difference is, now, he's half human and half android, whereas Louise is like purely human.**

**Derflinger:  
Sword, and its wielder is Airumi. Although he may seem like a normal weird sword, rusty and talkative, he is actually a valuable asset to both Airumi and Zoey, because he actually is the sword created by Brimir's familiar, Sasha. So yeah, he's 5000 years old.**

**There, character descriptions over. Now, let's see the summary for the next chapter!**

**Zoey and Airumi have begun working on their performance for the Familiar Exhibition, and Louise has started doing a little bit of stuff too. Dell, however, isn't on the bright side, and he's just sleeping twice as much as before. As the Exhibition comes nearer and nearer, the trio get an unexpected visit from the Princess herself, surprising the three. Louise also knows more about Airumi, as Daichi begins his plan to kill Zoey once and for all. How will this all turn out? Find out in Kamen Rider Elementia Chapter 4, Surprise of the Unknown Entity!**


	4. B1C4: Surprise of the Unknown Entity

**Hey, ZoeyZeffrey here again! ****Welcome back to Kamen Rider Elementia: Ruler of the Infinite Elements Chapter 4: Surprise of the Unknown Entity! Summary:**

**Zoey and Airumi have begun working on their performance for the Familiar Exhibition, and Louise has started doing a little bit of stuff too. Dell, however, isn't on the bright side, and he's just sleeping twice as much as before. As the Exhibition comes nearer and nearer, the trio get an unexpected visit from the Princess herself, surprising the three. Louise also knows more about Airumi, as Daichi begins his plan to kill Zoey once and for all. How will this all turn out?**

**Here we go!**

_**[ZOEY'S P.O.V]**_

Well, after buying the sword from the store, I just realized that originally, I bought the sword for myself, but a while ago, I changed the wielder from me to Airumi, for a reason who knows what. We then headed to another store to buy some muskets, which were called, 'one of the best in the country' muskets. I looked at them, and I thought of upgrading them later on, and I bought two from the store, for a price for 500 ecu each.

Woah, that was quite expensive only for weapon costs, which totaled up to 1100 ecu. Now, I have about 400 ecu left, so we went back to the Academy, sword and muskets with us. When we reached the Academy, we got to know the wooden talking sword that we got, who went by the name of Derflinger, also called Derf.

Then, I noticed Louise finishing up her training with the Void Driver, and I left her to wrap up, as we went back to the top of the tower, as we noticed the backpacks in the same place as they were when we left, untouched. We smiled, and I told her the plan, "Ok, here's the plan for our performance. I'm going to ask Louise and Dell, yes, I'm serious, to introduce the both of us to the crowd. Then, we are just going to duel each other, a one-on-one duel, and I want it to be a serious duel, you understand? Maybe we'll insert Louise in it too!"

She nodded and I continued, "We need to be serious, 'cause the Princess is coming around, and we want to impress, you got that?" She nodded with a smile on her face, and she replied, "Well, you're going to have to train me first if you want to win!"

I smiled, and I told her, "Well then, we could test out the Drivers and swords now!" I then screamed at Derf, "You got all of that covered, dude?" He replied, "Yeah! I'm pumped for action!" We took out the Driver and whatever we needed, and we went down to my normal training place. What I did not know was, whatever was happening at the Royal Castle with the Princess and all.

_**[HENRIETTA'S P.O.V]**_

Well, I heard about the new boy in town, Louise's familiar, who they called Zoey, and they say that he fended off a man that threatened to destroy him. Well, I can believe the first part, but I won't believe that second part until I see it with my very eyes. I talked to Mazarin about it, then I decided that I was going to go to see Louise and Zoey, and see what surprises awaited me, with the mysterious thing I found in my bedroom in hand.

_**[ZOEY'S P.O.V]**_

Once I reached the spot with Airumi, I then told her that I would really insert Louise into it and that I'd train her once I finished training with Airumi. She said okay, and we took out our Drivers again, and we transformed. I took out the Elementian Driver, the Elemental Memory and the Flame Switch, with the E-Calibur in hand, while Airumi took out the new Driver and one of the two Lockseeds, which had a 'mana' symbol on it, and Derflinger.

I transformed into Form Flame, as my Driver screamed, **"Phase Elemental Form Flame!"** Then, Airumi placed the Driver on her hips, and she pressed the button on the Lockseed, letting it say, **"Magica!"** She then placed the Lockseed on the slot, and she transformed the way Gaim would, and the belt screamed, **"Magica Arms! Switch UP, Mana Glow!" **Woah, that was a first for me. Airumi then transformed as purple and light blue specks started forming her armor. I smiled as she finished the transformation and I asked, "Ready?"

_**[LOUISE'S P.O.V]**_

I rested in my room after training with the new Void Driver that me and Zoey drew yesterday, and I totally knew that one, I skipped classes for training, and two, Zoey wasn't around. Why he wasn't around, however, puzzled me, and I decided to look out of the window to see if Zoey was in the campus. Then, I noticed him in his Rider form, fighting what seemed to be, another Rider. That person wasn't the same as Daichi, like what Zoey told me, but they looked like they were training. I brought my Driver and equipment with me, as I walked to see what Zoey and that person was doing.

_**[ZOEY'S P.O.V]**_

Airumi put up quite a competition against me, as she was parrying and dodging every single one of my attacks, and it as quite surprising to me, because before I came to Halkeginia, when I talked to Airumi about Kamen Riders, she told me she never knew about them, like at all _**(A/N: true fact, she knows nothing about them, 'cause she's my friend outside of )**_.

Then, I noticed Louise coming, in school attire, and the two of us de-transformed, shocking Louise, because she did not know anything about Airumi, and she probably thought that Airumi was a bad guy. I smiled and introduced the both of them to each other, "Louise, meet Airumi, my friend. Airumi, meet Louise, my master." The both of them shook hands, and after that, I proceeded to tell Louise the plan for the Familiar Exhibition, "Okay, Louise, the plan for the exhibition will be like this. You and Airumi's master, Dell, are going to introduce yourselves and us to the crowd. Then, I want you to ask Dell to leave the stage, and the both of us are going to go onto the stage,"

"The three of us, including you, will transform into our respective Rider forms, and we are going to have an all-out duel battle. I'm not joking, and I'm being serious about this one. Okay?" She nodded, and the three of us took out our Drivers. I transformed into Form Flame again, Airumi transformed into a new form this time, which says, **"Technia Arms. Switch UP, Techno Denter!"**. Louise also got a new form, as her Driver screamed, **"TransVoid Version Shooter!"** What interested me, was Louise's sword turned into a gun, which made me jealous.

We then started dueling amongst each other while preparing for the exhibition. Well, if you could consider Louise and Airumi both dueling me, targeting specifically on me, you could say that I lost then. Their forms were actually quite strong, and it seemed as if they were perfect, maybe even better than me for the duel _**(A/N: I don't know what word to use for that, maybe truel?)**_. As we headed back up to Louise's room, Airumi went to the kitchen areas to wake Dell up, and the four of us continued the way back to Louise's room.

When we reached our room, there was a mysterious cloaked figure sitting in the middle of the room, which actually scared the crap out of me, because the last time I saw a cloaked figure, well, Daichi appeared and tried to kill me, so I have absolute fear of it then. I then screamed, "Who...Who are you?!" The cloaked figure then turned around, and the figure set her eyes on Louise, and she asked, "Louise? Is that you?" She then asked, "Who are you?" The figure then opened the cloak covering her face as she said, "It's me, Louise. Princess Henrietta." What I saw wasn't Daichi anymore, but rather a very high part of Tristain, Princess Henrietta.

But how did she know about Louise? Was it through a sort of relationship or something? I then proceeded to ask Louise, "How do you know her? Were you friends with her or something?" The princess then replied, "Well, sorry to interrupt, but we were actually friends when the two of us were young." I looked at her with curiosity. She was friends with Louise at such a young age. Well, Louise better be lucky for that matter. Then, Airumi then came in from behind, and she asked, "Why have you come to visit us at this period of time then?"

The princess looked at us and asked, "Well, well. Who's this girl standing beside you?" I then replied, "Well, this is Airumi, my friend who was sucked here a day after Louise summoned me." She then shook hands with Airumi, and then she asked, "So, I want to hear the full story from you two, about the rumors I've heard. A man named Elementia..." Woah, how did she hear about that story?

Airumi and I started telling her the whole story of how the Elementian Driver came to be, and we kind of showed off the Elementian and Magica Drivers with all the Lockseeds, Memories and Switches with them. Princess Henrietta looked a little surprised when she noticed the Magica Driver, and she told us, "Wait a minute..." She ran out for a while, probably to get something, and she returned with a Driver in her hand. Wait, what is going on here?! Okay, let me think from the beginning.

First, I find myself here, as Louise's familiar. Then, that night, I met Siesta while finding for a place to do Louise's laundry. The next morning, I underwent a short duel with Guiche, and Daichi intercepted me and tried killing me to no avail. Then, at the same time, that night, I found that Airumi and Dell was here, and I met them and talked about stuff. On my third day here, I went to the store with Airumi, got Derflinger and a few muskets, and I introduced Louise and Airumi to each other. Weirdly, Princess Henrietta showed up after the three of us trained for the Familiar Exhibition. How the hell can so much action happen in barely three days?! And Airumi's

Now, there are Drivers randomly appearing around the land. What I thought, was there was only my, Airumi and Daichi's Drivers in Halkeginia. The Driver that Henrietta was holding was also oddly familiar to me. I asked Henrietta whether I could look at the Driver, and she willingly gave it to me, telling me, "I found this machine, what you call this Driver, specifically in my bedroom." I kept on examining the Driver, and when I realized what this Driver was, I was shocked. I then told Henrietta, "What you have found, is one of the Heisei Riders' Belts, specifically the WizarDriver, one of the best Drivers!" She then had a spark of curiosity, before asking, "Why do you consider this Driver one of the best Drivers, Zoey? And what are these Heisei Riders you talk about?"

I then started telling the story about Kamen Rider Wizard to her, "Once, there was a man named Haruto Souma. When he was a young and little boy, he lost his parents in an accident, but he promised to them, that even though they were gone, he would keep the hope within him alive. When he was an teenager, he was subjected to a ritual called the Sabbath, where he and a few 'Gates' were sacrificed for a disaster which I don't want to really talk about,"

They then asked, "Ritual?!" I then calmed down, and I continued, "He was the only person to survive from the ritual out of everybody, because he kept himself from falling into despair, and he was able to suppress his inner Phantom, named Wizardragon. With that, a man named Sou Fueki entrusted his daughter Koyomi to Haruto, and he gave Haruto the WizarDriver which you are holding, and the Flame Ring, and he entrusted Haruto the powers of Kamen Rider Wizard, or The Magician of Hope. It seems that he has chosen a successor."

Henrietta then asked, "Wait, you mean that...?" I then nodded and replied, "Yes, Princess. You are the Second Generation Kamen Rider Wizard, or what I call him, Bringer of Hope." She smiled, and she asked, "Well, you said that there were Rings with this thing. I can see many, many rings in there." I found it funny, and I replied, "Well, I could train you with that Driver of yours another day. For now, aren't you supposed to go back to the guest quarters or something?" Louise and Airumi, who were only listening to the conversation, said in synchronization, "Yeah. You really should. It looks like you've been stressed from that conversation just now, Princess."

She smiled, and she told the three of us, "Ok, then! Good luck to the three, or four of you, for the Familiar Exhibition!" As she left the room, I thought about something. She did mention four people, so did she know Dell at all? I asked Louise and Airumi, "Well, we should maybe explore the place a little. I need to go to the market again for something..." Well, the two nodded, but they asked, "What do you need, Zoey?" I then replied, "Well, two sets of new clothes for me and Airumi. I've been wearing this get-up for four days, and Airumi's been wearing that trademark black-with-purple-stripes jacket for three days already." Louise smiled, and she replied, "Well, okay then! We'll go to the market now!" We got onto the horses at the stable, and we rode off to the market, unaware of the evil plot that was going on right now.

_**[THIRD PERSON P.O.V]**_

Somewhere far from where the three were, two people were striking a deal together; a strange mysterious man, and the leader of Shocker. The leader of Shocker then asked the mysterious man, "How are we sure we can trust you?" The man then answered, "It's simple. You and me have the same thing in common; our hatred for Kamen Riders. there's one on the loose, Kamen Rider Elementia, who goes by the name of Zoey Zeffrey."

_**[ZOEY'S P.O.V]**_

So here we are. We've arrived at the market, and we focused on the main priority; getting me and Airumi two new sets of clothes. However, what we saw wasn't a normal market, but instead, we saw a monster attacking one of the stores. Louise then screamed, "Ms Quinn's store is being attacked!" However, I realized that the monster wasn't just a monster. What I saw was Kamen Rider Disaster attacking stalls at the market. I then noticed what he was doing and I screamed, "Daichi! You being serious about this?!" Disaster, now noticing the three of us, then started charging at us.

As we dodged his charges, the three of us respectively transformed into Elementia, Magica and Void, and we started battling him in the market. I knew that we had to bring him somewhere where he wouldn't destroy innocent lives. So, as the three of us continued fighting Daichi, we retreated and backed off to somewhere where there were no people, which was near the mountainside.

**Chapter 4 is finally done and ready to go out! I'm sorry for the possible cliffhanger that could come from the ending, but yeah. Now that Henrietta is Kamen Rider Wizard with possible powers and a mysterious man roaming in the shadows, working with Shocker, how will this all turn out?!**

**Now, onto the character descriptions part, my favorite!**

**Princess Henrietta:  
The crowned queen of Tristain, and kind of like a friend of some extent to Louise. Wielding the new powers of Kamen Rider Wizard, will she lead her country to victory, or will she work with a villain of some sort and plan on backstabbing it?**

**So there, character descriptions are now done! Read more for Chapter 5:**

**Daichi has started his goal to destroy Zoey once and for all. What he now knows is that Airumi, his little sister, is around, working on the side of good. Can he convince her to join him and destroy Zoey once and for all? Or will another side come into play? Be ready for Kamen Rider Elementia Chapter 5! Treasured Memories of the Three Time Planes!**


	5. B1C5: Memories of 3 Time Planes

**Hello, and welcome back to Kamen Rider Elementia: Speed of the Endless Void, Chapter 5, Treasured Memories of the Three Time Planes! The summary of this chapter:**

**Daichi has started his goal to destroy Zoey once and for all. What he now knows is that Airumi, his little sister, is around, working on the side of good. Can he convince her to join him and destroy Zoey once and for all? Or will another side come into play?**

**Now, let's go! This chapter is going to be sort of multiple flashbacks in Airumi and Zoey's friendship, and the battle between Airumi, Zoey and Louise against Daichi.**

_**[THIRD PERSON P.O.V] [FLASHBACK 1]**_

A young girl, aged 13, wearing a black-with-purple-stripes sweater, found herself sitting on the pavement in one of the neighborhoods. She was noticeably crying, for who knows why, and a boy, also 13, on the way back to his house, happened to stumble upon here, because she was sitting in front of his house. The boy asked the girl, "Are you okay? You look a little down..." The girl, still sobbing, then replied, "Well, not really. My friends left me off here, and they didn't really take me back home. I don't know what to do now..."

The boy then replied, "Well, you could stay at my place for now. It's just here. By the way, what's your name?" The girl then replied, "My name's Airumi. You?" The boy answered, "Zoey. My name is Zoey. Well, we should go, it's starting to rain." The girl nodded, and the both of them quickly ran into Zoey's house.

_**[FLASHBACK 2]**_

Zoey had been walking back home, again, a few days after he had met Airumi and took her home the day after. The girl fascinated him, and it made him curious. The girl was similar to him in many ways, and he finally found somebody perfect for him. His relationship of Airumi wasn't that of lovers, but it was that of friendship.

Once he reached home, he noticed Airumi in the same spot as where they first met, crying alone, and the sky started to get cloudy. Zoey then called out, 'Airumi!' as he ran towards her. He sat down beside her and asked, "What happened, Airumi?" Airumi then told him, "My parents. They're gone, and I have no parents, nor friends. Yes, I may be living a normal life, going to school, but all the friends I have are just fakes. You're the only one I can refer to for help now, Zoey."

Zoey then looked at her and told her, "Well, you can actually move into my place, 'cause I don't really mind you sleeping on the same bed that I use. 'Cause I slept on the couch that day, remember?" She then replied, "Oh. Actually, it'd be great to stay with you. I won't be alone anymore." Airumi then hugged him in surprise as she said, "Thanks..."

_**[ZOEY'S P.O.V] [FLASHBACK 3]**_

Well, Airumi decided to move in and whatnot, she actually took quite a while, considering that her house was a bit far from my place. She was able to sell the place, I guess, for 2.5 million, which was a big amount for us back then, and we realized that we needed to get a few more furniture, so we went to the nearby shopping complex, and what surprised the both of us, what by the amount of people around. Airumi then came closer, probably because she wasn't interested in talking to the people. We then noticed a lot of adults crowding around something.

When we saw the signboard, it said that there was going to be a 30% discount today. However, it was only for married couples, and yeah, we totally couldn't because we were students. When I looked at Airumi standing beside me, she was smiling, like a really happy child. Oh no, please don't, Airumi. She then asked me, "Hmm. Maybe we could pretend to be a couple of some sort."

I then argued, "Wait! We don't have full proof that we can be considered a couple. Some more, our last names are not the same, you know!" She then smiled, and she replied, "Well, we live at the same house, so that's that, and we could just lie. Oh yeah, and last names don't really matter that much." Oh yeah, that kind of makes sense.

We then walked to the furniture store, before being stopped by one of the workers there. They then asked, "Oh. Just asking, are you two married yet?" Wow, way to go, worker, you're pointing out the obvious. The both of us nodded, and the worker replied, "Oh. Well, here's a few coupons for the two of you to spend at the few stores here."

Wow, somehow, we were able to make it without getting properly asked or anything, which was definitely a surprise for the both of us. But well, at least we could buy a few things, because in reality, what we need is groceries, not furniture. We ran to the supermarket, and we weren't stopped by any of the salespeople, probably because of the coupons we had.

Once we got a few groceries, we decided to go to one of the other stores in the shopping complex, because I wanted to get Airumi a gift, because I was really happy I met her ever since that fateful day. When we reached the store, we decided to pick out a few things, and one of my secret things, especially for Airumi.

_**[ZOEY'S P.O.V] [PRESENT TIME}**_

The three of us started attacking and defending against Daichi, and man, was he strong as hell. He was way stronger than the last time I fought him, maybe because then he may have got the Driver, but now, he's probably trained with it for a while. We tried holding ourselves, and we transformed into every form we could transform, which gave me and Louise a new form each. I found a light blue switch that I had not used before, and I changed it with the Land Switch that was already inserted in the belt. I then changed into a different form as hell.

Man, was it different, 'cause clouds formed my body, and I had a bright blue-turquoise armor now. The E-Calibur in my hand also changed color from yellow and brown to white and blue. I smiled and I started to continue attacking Daichi, and maybe stop him. But well, things didn't go the way we planned, and he disappeared in a split second. Well, we couldn't catch him, but we did prevent innocent people from dying. We then headed back to the town, as we de-transformed.

When we arrived, one of the women walked towards us, and told us, "Thank you, Louise. You and your friends managed to fend that thing off from destroying my store." Oh, so this is probably Ms Quinn, the woman Louise mentioned earlier. She invited us to her house, and I kind of declined, but she insisted, so the three of us followed her to her home. There, she told us something that was pretty surprising to me. She used to be a noble, but she could not stand the nobility and royalty, so she lived a commoner's life. Wow...

She then asked if we wanted to get any clothes done. We nodded, and I started first. I told her, I wanted a sweater of some sort, with six emblems on it; Fire, Air, Earth, Water, Light, and Void, and I drew the emblems on a sheet of paper with the ink and quill nearby. Airumi, well, stuck with something probably familiar to the both of us**; **something like a combination of her and Hayato's sweaters, which is of course, described in a different way.

She made it almost immediately, which somehow surprised the both of us, and we had two new sets of clothes, now ready to go. We then took the horse back to the Academy, because I needed to do something rather important; do a little research on a certain topic. When the three of us reached the Academy, I immediately went to the library.

_**[AIRUMI'S P.O.V]**_

I went back up to Louise's room after waking Dell up, and somehow, he's becoming more and more of a minor character than a major character to the three of us. I went to check on my backpack once more, and I noticed something that was really precious to me; the present that Zoey gave to me that one day when we were shopping.

_**[AIRUMI'S P.O.V] [FLASHBACK 4]**_

Well, Zoey took us to this one store, and I didn't really complain much about it, and I decided to wait outside for Zoey to buy a few things. He went out empty-handed, which kind of surprised me, but I didn't really care as we went back home, to put the groceries in the fridge and freezer. When we reached home, as we were sorting the stuff, Zoey called me for behind, and I was a little surprised by his sudden appearance.

He then gave me a present; it wasn't a big one, but I think he got it just for me, supposedly. I opened the box slowly, and I found a keychain, with my name on it. I don't think he did this for fun, and I smiled at him. I then hugged him as thanks, and he willingly hugged me back. He really does care for me.

_**[AIRUMI'S P.O.V] [PRESENT TIME]**_

I sat by the corner, and looked at the keychain that Zoey gave me. It was rather old, but it still was very valuable to me. I then noticed something on it that was nearly invisible, and I rubbed the 'text' a little, and what I saw made me smile. It said, "To my beloved Airumi, thank you for believing in me." He...he...he does care for me! I ran to the library to find him almost immediately.

_**[ZOEY'S P.O.V]**_

I was researching about something related to Louise, and at an extent, maybe even Dell; Void magic. I found a few books, and I had access to the books here, so it did pay off in this situation. I gathered whatever resource on Void magic that was available, and I took whatever was important, and I noted it in a book given to me by Mr. Colbert just now, specifically for me.

Technically, the important stuff I found were nearly nothing, since books about Void magic were very rare in this library. Then, for some reason, I heard somebody running down the stone steps. It's weird, considering the fact that I'm the only one here in the library. Then, all of a sudden, somebody ran through the door, and I found Airumi, and I was shown the keychain that I gave her.

I smiled as I looked at her. She finally cracked the secret, didn't she? She then walked towards me slowly, and she told me, "Heh...you did care for me all this time, didn't you?" I smiled and I told her, "Yes, Ai. I did care for you." She then leaned towards me and kissed me on the lips for a second, something which greatly surprised me, and she continued, "Thank...you...Zoey." The both of us smiled, until we heard a very large boom sound in the distance, seemingly outside. We both ran to the courtyard, Drivers in our hands.

When we arrived, we saw a few of the students attacking what seemed to be a few monsters, but I thought better, and I noticed that what the students were fighting wasn't a few monsters, but what they were fighting were creatures. Creatures that gave both of us nightmares. Creatures that wanted to kill her before. I couldn't stop myself from holding in the flaming sparks forming in my blood.

_**[ZOEY'S P.O.V] [FLASHBACK 5]**_

It had been a few days since that shopping incident. Well, and we have been accepted into Hoseki. Yes! That night, we were resting at home, until three masked figures started attacking Airumi. i was shocked, then I tried harming the three figures to get away from her, but they simply pushed me aside. I was angry, and I suddenly felt flaming sparks forming in my blood. Why were these here in the first place? I put my thoughts aside, and I tried harming them to get away from her once again, and what happened what different this time.

Instead of my punches doing no damage, this time, the figures, or creatures, were electrocuted, and then started being lighted on fire. They ran around in circles before running out of the house. I went towards Airumi, who was now hurt with scars.

_**[ZOEY'S P.O.V] [PRESENT TIME]**_

I charged towards the figures that the other students were attacking, all fired up. I then punched them repeatedly and they got electrocuted, and started lighting up on fire. I smiled with anger, as the others looked in shock. Well, there were quite a number of students around, and they got carried away, until the monsters started attacking the students. I didn't want a repeat of the previous scenario to happen, so I destroyed them in seconds, and I fainted once the last one was defeated.

I had forgotten that there were side effects to the powers that I had. If I used it too much, I would well, faint, before it is excessive in its current state. If I overused it too many times, it would start taking away my sanity, so I have to use it in small amounts, like this one. I then woke up in the infirmary, where I found Airumi asleep near me. It's funny, because even though Louise was my master, she didn't visit me. Well, she probably visited earlier on, depending on the timeframe that I fainted.

A few minutes later, I saw Airumi waking up, and I asked her, "How long had I fainted?" She answered, "Probably a day or so." At least we still had time before the Familiar Exhibition was about to begin. Then, Sir Osmond, or that's what I call him, entered the infirmary, and he asked me one question, "How did you get that power?" I then started explaining the whole story to him, my powers in general, and their side effects.

A few minutes, once I had finished the whole explanation thing, he gave his thanks and he left the room. Why is he acting in such a weird way and all? And why does he want to know what my powers are? I put those thoughts aside as I got up, and I explained to Airumi that I was going to continue training. She felt worried, and she argued, "No way! You fainted after using that power, so there's no way I'm letting you go to train!" I calmed her down, as I told her, "It's okay. Just trust me and everything will be okay now." She nodded, and I left with the Elementian Driver in my hand, not until she grabbed my shirt from the back and brought her face to mine.

Woah, now that's what I mean by close-to-close contact, because I wasn't used to this sort of this thing you know. She then asked, "Is it okay if I train with you as well? I want to see what special powers I have too, you know~!" Oh fine, I told her, and we headed out to the courtyard once again, for the final last practices before the Familiar Exhibition arrived.

Somewhere, somewhere far away from where the two of us were at, something bad was going on. Something bad that could potentially bring catastrophe, chaos and destruction to Halkeginia.

_**[THIRD PERSON P.O.V]**_

In Shocker's fortress, the same mysterious man was making another different deal with its leader. He then asked the mysterious man, "Who are you, you fool?!" The man replied as he showed his face, "You can call me, Hayato."

**So there we have it. Chapter 5 has been finished and ready for publishing. The only issue with this thing was; I did most of it on my laptop, a small fraction of it on the desktop in the computer lab at my school; and the final part of it on my friend, Ayase Chihara's laptop. You can easily find her profile under my favorite authors list.**

**Well, onto the new character descriptions; well, I got none. Hayato, is going to become a major threat to Zoey and Airumi's relationship at this point, for there is a secret hidden behind his mask. If you can guess from what I just said, he is connected to Zoey and Airumi, considerably Airumi. Oh my, I'm giving too many spoilers, am I?**

**Well, onto my new section: Rambles.**

**I just hate those people that start criticizing really terribly, like one of the most recent ones I got in overall, something about 'Kill the Heisei' shit by Guest. For your review, I actually have a plan for most of the Heisei Riders. You just have to wait and see.**

**Now, onto the summary section! Summary:**

**So, the Familiar Exhibition time has arrived, and the trio (if you don't include Dell) are ready for their performance! However, let's see how Princess reacts when the three transform in front of her very eyes! Meanwhile, a mage with green hair lurks in the shadows waiting to attack. How does Daichi and Hayato play a part in this? And who exactly is Hayato?**

**Now, let me ask you guys two questions. What powers do you want Airumi to have? And what do you think of me rewriting my Corpse Party story. Well, I'm in the process of rewriting it. And I've planned a crossover between the two. More info will be on my profile page.**

**Anyways, ZoeyZeffrey out!**


	6. B1C6: Pieces of the Unsolved Puzzle

**Hey, guys! Welcome back to the Elementian Chronicles, under Speed of the Empty / Endless Void! It has been a while since I last updated this story, due to school issues and everything, so sorry for that! New news are coming up soon, 'cause new competitors are appearing on the battlefield! Well, I am going to follow a new typing system, and I'm using it now. Everything will be explained after the summary, maybe. Summary:**

So, the Familiar Exhibition time has arrived, and the four people are ready for their performance! However, let's see how Princess reacts when the three Riders transform in front of her very eyes! Meanwhile, a mage with green hair lurks in the darkness waiting to strike everybody. How does Daichi and Hayato play a part in this? And who exactly is Hayato?

**Yeah, I have a tradition of taking my summary from the previous chapters and edit it a little, so don't judge me at all, okay? Good. I'm okay with reviews, but if you think that I should change in some way in text writing or story development, then feel free to join the Elementia Work Crew. PM me! I'll try to be as free as possible, okay?**

**Anyways, let us go on this amazing ride, shall we? Welcome back, to the old fans waiting for this sixth chapter! Now, let's start!**

_[ZOEY'S P.O.V]_

Well, we got ready for the, yes, final practices for the Familiar Exhibition. I had waited for this moment for my whole life in Halkeginia, for two reasons. The first reason, was the fact that this was going to be my first staged performance in my whole life, so I needed to make sure I gave off a first good impression.

The second reason was that, I didn't want to humiliate Louise de la Vallière, my master, in any way at all, because she was already nicknamed the Zero by everybody, and I don't want any more of that stuff happening, for reasons. Don't judge me on that, or I'll find you and kill you, probably.

I think everybody knows the layout of the entire presentation. Readers, if you want to know what I mean (or if you've forgotten), go a few chapters back (like two or three). Okay, here's the deal then, if you're lazy enough to go back two freaking chapters. First off, it will start with Louise, and surprisingly Dell, which no mage knows, introducing themselves, the masters, and the two of us, the familiars.

Then, Dell will just walk off the stage, and the both of us, me and Airumi, will walk onto the stage, with the Elementian and Magica Drivers already equipped, and ready to go. Then, Louise will equip the Void Driver, and the three of us will respectively transform into Elementia, Magica and Void.

Then, the three of us will go into a three-person duel, or is truel a word? Whatever, yeah, that sort of stuff will happen, and if everything goes well, everybody would be really impressed with our performance. Maybe the princess will also be charmed too if a miracle happens! yEaY! Wait, why is my voice corrupted? Must be a text error that the author will never fix. Goddamnit.

I then walked onto the same place we trained for days, and I met up with the other three, Louise, Airumi and Dell, who at least finally bothered to wake up. Thank god, author. At least you made him wake up (Author: Hey! When did I let you interact with the author, me, at all?!). Fine. I then asked the three about the presentation thing.

We needed to do some final touch-ups on the truel _**(A/N: Yes, I'll use the word truel from now on.)**_ and we needed to update Dell on everything, yes, EVERYTHING, 'cause of the fact that he slept the whole time before now, and he never, NEVER bothered to wake up at all _**(A/N: One thing, sorry for the angry tone, I'm just pissed off 'cause of a few other things as I write this story)**_.

The three of us transformed into Elementia, Magica and Void respectively as Dell watched from the back. We started duelling on each other again, with this one being the final time we'd ever practice for the Exhibition. A few minutes later, we stopped the truel, all worn out and stuff like that, and we went back to Louise's room to rest.

Considering the fact that the Familiar Exhibition was going to be tomorrow, we cleaned up our gear in Louise's room, and we talked about the final preparations, while updating Dell about everything. Please, he tried to not listen to one bit of information, so I had to ask Airumi to make sure he didn't keep doing that.

That night, I asked Airumi about a few stuff, including the endless possibilities that could happen during the Exhibition, and even the fact that Daichi could appear, so we had to be wary during the duel during the Exhibition _**(A/N: So many 'during' words. And oh yeah, there may be just tons and tons of short and random author's notes in this story, not for word count, but for more information)**_.

The next morning, we dressed up, in the sense of using the new clothes that we got, and we walked to the venue where the Familiar Exhibition was being held, which was the same courtyard (again), that I was summoned at. I then saw everybody doing their final practices, and the two of us decided to wait for Louise and Dell to arrive.

Well, half an hour later, after some wandering around the courtyard, Louise and Dell finally arrived. Man, what took them so long to just get ready and come to the courtyard? I'll have to ask them about that scene later on, because the Familiar Exhibition was just about to start, and we were going to be last, which actually was a relief to the four of us, because it made it better for us to watch the performances.

Okay, maybe the performances were not as good as I expected, because even a simple low-class trainee, with the right skill, would be able to overpower every performance. Well, since magician facades aren't an option to me, I guess a truel would do well in this one. I then was able to recognize a few of the competitors, or technically mages. There was Guiche, the one I defeated the other time.

There was also Montromency, Guiche's kind-of current 'girlfriend'. There was also Kirche and Tabitha, who somehow became friends even though they are like hell, polar opposites. Kirche is the loud and crazy type flame mage, and Tabitha is the silent and hidden type wind mage. I'd be surprised if she was of royal blood or something.

Then, I saw some other people, whose names I don't know, that commonly pick on Louise (she told me that earlier). I was able to see some trying very hard to pass, but failing miserably, which made me give out a small chuckle. If only I knew what was coming later, though. After an hour's worth of waiting, the judge, or MC of the event called out Louise's name for her performance and all. The four of smiled, as we headed to the stage, or area, to start the show going, properly.

Airumi and I waited behind the stage, waiting for the right moment to appear. Louise and Dell walked onto the stage, arising curiosity from the audience. One question commonly heard in the curiosity, was, "Who is this mage? We have never seen him before, at all." The two mages then smiled, as they started to introduce themselves to the surprised audience, "We are Louise de la Vallière and Dell Tsunagi, and our familiars, Zoey Zeffrey and Airumi Elisabeth Kimi are ready to take the stage!"

Dell then stepped off, as he gave the cue for us to walk onto stage. Well, he's finally doing something properly something for once. He must be like this, probably because of his owner's (Airumi) programs that were installed into his CPU. The two of us then walked onto the stage, smiling, and we were met with a reaction of surprise and curiosity, much to our surprise.

Anyways, the three of us took out the Elementian, Magica and Void Drivers respectively, which led everybody to scream, "How the hell does the Zero get these sort of powers?" Louise then replied sarcastically, "Oh well. You guys failed however. HAHA!" The two of us chuckled, as we placed the Drivers on our waist. Louise smiled, as she placed her Driver on her waist.

The three of us then transformed into Elementia, Magica and Void respectively, as were met with shocked faces. We smiled, and then we started the faithful truel that would decide the fate of our performance. However, before we started, Princess Henrietta walked up onto the stage, which shocked all of us, including the three of us. She then told us, "It wouldn't be fun if a fourth Rider joined in, right?" I smiled, then I told her, "Okay! This will be your first training under the mantle of Kamen Rider Wizard Version 2!"

Everybody looked on in curiosity as she took out the WizarDriver, and the Flame Ring. She then smiled as she transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard for the first time. She said with a smile, "Ore wa, Kamen Rider Wizard! Saa, showtaimu da~!" Everybody was shocked, except for the four of us. Wow, this was going to a very big head start.

Well, other than the fact that her way of catchphrase was super funny, we were ready to start! The four of us stayed on opposite corners, and chose a two-on-two duel, with me and Henrietta on Airumi and Louise. I was in Elemental Flame, Henrietta in Wizard Flame Style, Airumi in Magica Arms and Louise in TransVoid Version Slasher.

I then smiled, as I screamed, "Start!" We then started the face-off, the two of us against the two of them. Everybody looked in awe and shock as the two-on-two duel commenced. However, we were unaware of the antagonist's plot unfolding behind our very eyes.

_[THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V]_

In a small house, a green-haired mage was having a tiny celebration after successfully pulling off her last robbery. She was unaware of her surroundings, until she heard a knock on the door of her house. With curious thoughts, she went to the door and was welcomed to a figure wearing a robe that covered his face.

She asked, "Who...who are you?!" The figure then replied, "Fouquet, Mage of the Crumbling Earth, call me Daichi Chihara, aliased as Kamen Rider Disaster." Fouquet then asked Daichi, "Oh, that one. Rumour spread like wildfire that a boy of 16 years defeated Disaster in a measly duel." Daichi then argued, "That was like a few days ago!"

He continued, "Do you want a treasure like no other, for example the Staff of Destruction?" She then replied, "I was actually planning on doing a robbery at that place. Do you have a plan to break in?"

_[ZOEY'S P.O.V]_

I started by grabbing the E-Calibur, and Henrietta used the Connect Ring to somehow get the WizarSwordGun from the portal. How the hell does she know on how to operate the WizarDriver? Did she get the information from when she first donned the belt, or did Haruto Souma somehow find a way of teaching her on how to use the thing?

I put all thoughts aside, as I started duelling with Airumi, while Henrietta took on Louise. I don't know how Henrietta felt, but I started slashing Airumi, and rapidly changing into Elemental Water. I then continued by punching her, but she was able to retaliate by changing into Technia Arms, and punching me back.

Well, that technically still hurt, and I was able to get up to grab the Copy Ring that Henrietta threw at me, and as I equipped it on my wrist, a Wizard mini-ritual symbol appeared at the side of the driver. I smiled, as I scanned the Copy Ring on the symbol, and the belt screamed, **"Copy, Please!"** A clone of me appeared, and the two of us started taking on Airumi.

Well, I like the fact now I know that my Driver is compatible with Wizard Rings, since I could easily use the Big Ring, and pawn the hell out of my enemies. All of a sudden, I heard a loud explosion coming from the Academy. Oh, shit, what in the world is going on now?

The four of us then rushed to the source of the loud explosion, and what we were welcomed to was a golem attacking the walls of the Void tower. I called to the idiot who was happy enough to destroy that wall, "Hey! What in the world do you think you're doing?" The mage then looked at me and replied, "So you are Zoey. Kamen Rider Elementia."

How...how does she know me? She then replied, "I know a _'friend'_ of yours, Disaster." Nani?! Disaster was here?! Then, she continued, "Be lucky, 'cause he isn't here now." Whatever. I then rushed to her as I changed into Elemental Water, and I started punching her, as water started forming around my fists.

I took that as an advantage, as water is able to weaken solid earth into solid-liquid mud. However, I then saw Louise, now de-transformed, preparing to do a spell. Don't tell me that she's trying to do an explosion?! I then screamed at Louise, "Fire at its body! That has a high chance of working!"

She then argued, "I know what I'm doing!" She then did the explosion spell, and it hit its leg. I face-palmed as I replied, "Seriously?" However, the mage was able to break the walls of the Academy. I then took out a switch which was very unfamiliar to me, a switch which was purely white in colour. I then pressed it, and I placed in, replacing the Water Switch. I then pulled the Memory on to the Switch, and I changed forms.

The belt then screamed, **"Phase Elemental Form Shine!"** I then turned into a white form, and the E-Calibur changed into a purely white colour, with blue rune engravings, which were familiar to me. Wait, this was in my own fantasy language! It translated, "To the one who shines in white, will be the one who sees the light," Nani?

I then slashed the golem with it, and the golem broke, or technically broke, apart, and the mage was left behind in all of that destruction. I then slowly walked to the mage, and prepared the blade to make sure she didn't escape. All of a sudden, she was able to make another golem and went to the walls. How in the world was she able to do that?! She then grabbed a container and made a break for it.

I gritted at not being able to catch the mage, as she mentioned the name, "Fouquet," Wait? I get it! Fouquet, Mage of the Crumbling Earth! I've heard that title before, from the people around here. She was a thief, which made me guess that she was stealing that thing in the container.

I then de-transformed, as I walked toward Louise. She looked at me, as if I was going to scold her, but I patted her head, and replied, "Woah, Louise. You don't have to be afraid. It's not like I'm going to scold you. However, I may have to teach you on how to improve your aim."

Airumi and Henrietta also de-transformed, as they walked towards us and told us, "We may have to discuss this with Old Osmond, though." I sighed, as I followed them to Old Osmond's office. Something told me that something bad was going to happen soon.

_[THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V]_

Daichi was smiling in the small house he had gotten through threats and all. Then, he heard a knock on the door. He then was met with Hayato, who he immediately recognized because of him being his 'former classmate'. Hayato then asked, "How about we work together in hunting down Zoey?" Daichi smiled, as he said, "Well then, partner. It seems that it's time for the hunt to begin.

**So, there we are! Chapter 6 is finally complete, after a month and probably a half of completing the whole thing. I'm sorry for not finishing the story as early as possible, because I actually planned on finishing the story in a week, but I kind of betrayed that promise. So once again, I'm sorry!**

**Now, we shall proceed to the character descriptions; and I got none. I won't present Hayato and Fouquet's descriptions until they become more and more annoying, like, literally. Also, how's your guys opinion on the duel thing?**

**Concerning the fate of From Zero to Hero, I'm going to rewrite it soon, so yeah. Just saying too, even my original plans never had Henrietta actually duelling, just her watching the truel in awe. See, that's how easily my ideas can change. Anyways, time for Chapter Seven's summary. Summary:**

The four riders meet with the headmaster and discuss on how to get the staff back, with six people volunteering to help. And now that Daichi and Hayato, whoever he is, are working together, how will Zoey and Airumi face that reality? Where's Fouquet and Dell too?

**Chapter close! See you next time in Chapter Seven of Kamen Rider Elementia: Speed of the Empty / Endless Void, Mysteries of the Two Friends! See ya! Zoey out!**


End file.
